Haters or Lovers?
by insanenthemembrain
Summary: “Are you in a hurry?” he breathed on her neck as he trapped her against the wall. He stared into her deep honey brown eyes searching for an answer. The only reply from her was the intentional stare that he had started. His hands now climbing casually up h
1. It's Gone

**"Brrr…" she said as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express into the cool night with Harry and Ron at her side. Her brown, bushy hair blowing in the wind.**

"**It sure is a bloody good day to start school, huh?" asked Ron in his usual sarcastic voice, grabbing at his robe so it would stop flapping in the wind.**

"**Yeah, that's just what I was thinking, Ron" said Hermione ignoring his sarcastic remark.**

"**Let's hurry and get to the castle before the ceremony begins" Harry said abruptly.**

**They hurried and ran to the dark carriage to their left, but when they got there they saw that three people had already accompanied the carriage. It was a boy with blond hair and cold gray eyes talking fiercely with two other people which just happened to be Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Well if it isn't the little mudblood now and her two boyfriends," hissed Draco in a harsh voice.**

"**Bite me, Malfoy"**

**At that moment, Harry and Ron both grabbed her arms and pulled her to the next carriage, which was surprisingly empty since there still was a lot of students left to go up to the castle.**

"**What in the bloody hell was that all about Hermione" Ron asked when the threstals pulled away.**

"**I'm just so tired of him calling me a mudblood and you two my boyfriends, doesn't he know that you're going with Ginny, Harry?"**

"**I guess not," said Harry in a bored voice.**

**They rode the rest of the way up to the castle in silence except for the excited laughter from the first years riding across the lake in brown wooden boats with lanterns attached to many their hands while Hagrid was leading the way, the smacking sound of Ron's lips while he was enjoying a pumpkin pastry that Harry bought him back on the train since he forgot his money at the Burrow, and the leaves dancing in the night wind. As soon as the carriage stopped Hermione quickly jumped out of the carriage without thinking and rushed up toward the front doors of the castle. Ron and Harry tried to follow her but were unsuccessful. When she got inside she tried to walk through the entrance toward the Great Hall but she bumped into a lot of fifth and six years on her way. She smiled to herself and thought "Hermione, this is going to be a good year don't let anything or anyone ruin it not even that little foul ferret, Malfoy". Just then she realized that her prefect badge was GONE! **

**She rushed out the Great Hall doors and pushed her way through the entrance crowd until she was out on the grounds. She ran over to where the carriages were and lit her wand by the spell "Lumos". Quickly, she fell to her knees and searched everywhere that she could because there was still third years outside on the grounds. She looked for ages or though she thought and still didn't find it and she was starting to get cold.So she decided to give up on her long, cold search for her badge and noticed that all the third years were inside at the ceremony. **

"**So much for a good year huh, Hermione" she said out loud as she opened the doors to the castle, "what am I going to do now?"**

"**Missing something?" said a familiar voice holding her badge in the glistening light.**

"**Give it back Malfoy," she said angrily.**

"**What do I get in return?" he asked moving toward her slowly.**

"**Nothing, you evil little---"**

"**Ah, that's no way to be talking to someone you fancy now is it?" he whispered in her ear while pressing her up against the cold stonewall.**

"**Aw…" she gasped out in spite of the coldness of the stonewall that was seeping through her robe onto her back.**

"**So, I will ask again, what will I get in return if I give this to you" he said before pressing his mouth onto hers.**

**She pushed him but he didn't budge. Luckily she got to gasp out "Malfoy, what are you doing—." **

"**Hermione I know you fancy me" he said in-between his kisses and her pushes.**

**Finally, she pushed him off of her with a push that took her all her strength.**

"**Just give it to me Malfoy, and we can forget this ever happened, okay?" she managed to gasp out while she was using the wall for support.

* * *

read and review**


	2. What the Hell does he Want?

** What the Hell Does he Want?**

**"See I can't do that, Hermione" he said while tossing the golden badge up in the air and then catching it a couple of times before she had a chance to speak.**

"**And just why not you evil git?" she replied angrily.**

"**Because---" **

**Just then the Great Hall doors burst open when a dark haired figure appeared.**

"**Hello Professor Snape" Hermione gasped out of surprise.**

"**What is going on here" his voice boomed as though he was holding a microphone up to his mouth.**

"**Nothing Professor Snape just giving Granger back her badge that she dropped but she accused me of stealing" Malfoy replied with his signature smirk.**

" **Honestly, Professor I didn't, I was trying to get back my badge so I could go to the ceremony" she replied as calmly as she could.**

**Professor Snape looked at her in disbelief. "How are you going to just stand there and lie to me like that Miss Granger? You are grasping your wand as if for your dear life and god knows what spell that was about to escape your lips before I showed up."**

"**But Professor---"**

"**Malfoy give her the badge, both of you hurry up and go upstairs since you two have missed the ceremony, and 10 points from Gryffindor" he said with an evil grin sliding across his evil face.**

**Hermione grabbed her badge and ran up to the prefects' dorm as fast as she could. Tears of anger not tears of sadness started to fall from her eyes as she got to the corner of the hallway that the prefect dorm portrait was and stopped and slid down the wall burying her face in her robes as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly got up and dried her eyes and stood there, waiting for the person to come around the corner down the hall. She then saw who it was. It was Draco and Pansy. Quickly she silently ran towards the portrait and said the password as quietly as she could "Pumpkin Pastry" and slipped inside.**

**Once inside she ran up the stairs and suddenly froze as she heard the portrait swing open once again. **

"**I feel sorry for you Draco since you have to share a dorm with the ugly mudblood beaver" Pansy said as she looked around the common room that he shared with Hermione.**

"**Yeah but come on let's go to my room so we can be alone and not interrupted by the mudblood" replied Draco seductively while leading Pansy to the stairs that led them to his and Hermione's rooms. After snapping back to reality Hermione reached for her bedroom doorknob and twisted to let herself in. Walked slowly over to her bed and let herself fall on it and went into a deep sleep. But was awoke shortly after by the sound of Pansy and Draco's voice outside her door.**

"**That was great Draco, can we do it again some time soon?" she asked desperately.**

"**I don't know Pansy but go now" Draco replied sharply while Hermione heard Pansy's footsteps go down the staircase and out through her portrait. But she didn't hear Draco shut his door. So what was he doing standing there in the middle of her and his bedrooms? She got up and put her ear to the door and listened. Yep, sure enough he was still outside her door but what was he doing she wondered? So she decided to open her door and ask him why he was just standing there. She grasped the doorknob and turned it and slightly pulled it open.**

"**Hello mudblood" he said when he saw her as she pulled the door open slowly.**

"**Stop calling me a mudblood you stupid evil git" she screamed without even knowing it until she finished the sentence. "Whoa Hermione get a grip" she thought to herself before Malfoy spoke.**

"**Stop calling me stupid evil git" he said as if he was mocking her with his nickname.**

"**Never mind that, why are you standing out here?" she asked nervously.**

"**Wondering if you were awake" Draco replied smoothly.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you still owe me"**

"**No I don't" **

"**Yes you do"**

"**What are you 9?"**

"**No, but you still owe me since I found your badge"**

"**Okay thanks"**

"**Nope not satisfied"**

"**Thanks a lot?"**

"**Nope"**

"**What in the hell does he want?" She wondered as he started to come closer to her. She closed her door and backed up against it with him just inches away from her and he was still moving toward her with slow strides.**

"**Okay, okay, okay what do you want" she said as he pinned her to the wall.**

"**I want, I want, um…" **

"**Well come on don't keep me waiting"**


	3. What The Hell Is He Getting At?

"I want, I want you to---"

Draco was cut off by a loud pounding noise that came from the portrait hole. Obediently he scramble down the stairs and went straight towards portrait hole and pushed it open while Hermione watched from the balcony curiously. As soon as the portrait was all the way open Pansy screeched and pounced on Draco causing them to hit the floor with a thunderous 'boom'. Which made Hermione's stomach stir as they started snogging right there in front of her.

"Get a room," she screamed disgustedly as she turned around and went back to her room. To her surprise there was an owl sitting on the window edge when she got into her room and flopped on the bed tiredly from her encounter with Draco. Carelessly got up from her bed and went to the window seal to get the letter from the black owl's beak and read silently:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you okay? I didn't see you at the ceremony? What happened? How's Head Girl going so far with the Head Boy? Ha ha ha. You have to be in the same quarters with the ferret boy. See you at breakfast in the morning. Night'._

_Ginny Weasley_

She stroked the owl's head tenderly and then let it go out the window into the night. The wind blew coldly through the window so she shut it delicately trying not to make any noise so that Draco would think she was asleep. Undressing to get into her pajamas she heard a faint knock on her door. Pulling her silk robe around her she moved cautiously to the door. Opening slightly to see Draco standing there with the usual Malfoy smirk.

"What?"

"You owe me" he smirked.

"Shove off Malfoy" she said coldly and shut the door in his face. She swiftly went to her queen size bed and crawled under the covers and went into a dreamless sleep.

Her dreamless sleep made her wake up early. Easing out of bed so she didn't wake up Draco she went to her window to let the cool crisp breeze to drift in her stuffy room as she stripped down to nothing and wrapped her glorious body in a towel. Headed for the door, slipped casually through it, and sprint down the stairs without a sound. Finally she grasped the doorknob to the bathroom and let herself in.

She let her towel drop lightly to the cold hard tile as she turned on the hot water. Immediately the steam started to fog the whole bath in a matter of seconds. Exactly when she got into the shower she heard the door open and she knew who it was. So she remained silent. _What is he doing? Can't he tell that I'm in here at the moment? Bloody hell… What the hell is he getting at?_

* * *

review... 

come on click the button thingy and review! plz?


	4. He Wants More?

Chapter 4

After making sure she had her body covered up well in her lengthy towel she genuinely stepped out of the shower. She gasped out as she felt the ice-cold sensation that the tiles produced run through her veins from her head to her toes. Squinting through the steam she walked slowly over to the door to let the steam out so she could find Malfoy before he found her. But uh-oh it was too late he had found her. Roughly he pushed her upon the door before she reached for the doorknob.

"Ow…" she gasped in pain as he forced her back to the door.

"Bloody hell Granger! You have a nice arse" he grimaced as he grabbed her bottom through the towel.

"Let me go you foul git"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because, because, because, um…"

"See you don't want me to let go, you want this as much as I do"

"No you're wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"LET ME GOOOOOOO" she screamed as she stomped on his foot as hard as she could. "OWWWWW!" he shouted whilst he pushed her aside and stumbled into the common room while she followed him. Industriously he plopped down on the cushiony couch and with no trouble, he slipped off his shoe and rubbed his red sore foot. "I'm sorry I really---" she began but was cut off by the cruel look that spread across his handsome face.

"You sure do put up a fight don't you?" he smirked.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Granger. Everyone knows you're the smartest witch of this century"

"So are you okay" she replied changing the subject.

"No. You stomped on my bloody foot"

"I said I was sorry"

"Sorry just doesn't cut it"

"Oh, would you look at the time" she spoke after a few seconds. Grabbing at her towel she got up from the couch and ran towards the stairs but heard Draco stagger towards her so she estimably turned around. He made it to her before she turned all the way around but let her fully turn around so that she was completely facing him.

"Are you in a hurry?" he breathed on her neck as he trapped her against the wall. He stared into her deep honey brown eyes searching for an answer. The only reply from her was the intentional stare that he had started. His hands now climbing casually up her body but she just kept staring into his gray eyes. Gripping her bottom made her scream in pleasure making her thoughts scatter within her. _What am I doing? This is Draco Malfoy… the evil git. What is he doing? This is a trap. He doesn't really want me. I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. They just don't get along… Or do they? I'm soooo confused but… _

Her thoughts were cut off when his lips collapsed onto hers. His lips so thin and soft. She let his hands wander outside of her towel as he bit her lower lip. Carelessly, she parted and he slid his tongue into her mouth letting it tackle her tongue. Lifting her fingers to his neck she felt his lips travel to her collarbone and back up to her lips. She was running her slender fingers through his loose blond hair when she realized she was going to be late for breakfast if she didn't hurry up.

"Stop" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Why?"

"We're going to be late to breakfast"

"So?"

"So… we are prefects and we should be on time"

"You are really a goody-two-shoes"

"Shove off" and with that she pushed him away and ran upstairs to get dressed. Leaving Draco staring into space with jumbled thoughts. _Did that really just happen? Granger? What is with me? She tastes so good though… I want more. I need more. Her silky olive skin against mine. The_ _warmth she has when her perfectly curved body up against mine._

He came back to earth when she waved her hand in front of his face with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked impatiently. He didn't even bother to answer her he just turned around and went upstairs to his dorm to get ready. Confusingly Hermione went over to the couch and sat down and waited for Draco to come down so they can talk about what had just happened. And why. Next thing she knew his footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. He was shocked when he found her waiting for him with an unreadable expression upon her face.

"What just happened?" she asked quizzically avoiding eye contact.

"What?"

"Okay so it was just a dream" she replied happily and got up from the couch and went through the portrait hole. He caught up with her within seconds in the deserted corridor and said, "No Granger you're wrong it wasn't a dream and never will be." He looked into her eyes as she spat out "You foul evil little---"

"Granger don't fight it you know you liked it"

"Malfoy you don't know what I like"

"If you didn't like it you wouldn't have let me do it"

"Just leave me alone" she spat out angrily and ran to the Great Hall leaving Draco alone with a bewildered expression. _I know she likes it. Or does she? Why won't she just admit it? What in the hell am I talking about? She is a mudblood and I am a pureblood. I shouldn't even associate with her unless its making her life a living hell. Which I do a pretty damn good job at it now._

He took long strides to the Great Hall to get there before breakfast was over and before Crabbe and Goyle gobbled it all down. Luckily he got in there before all the food was gone. He sat down next to Blaise and started to eat when he felt something go up his thigh to his crotch, which made him fidget a little bit. But forgot about it when he took a quick glance at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione laughing hysterically at the Weasel who had crammed to much food in his mouth a began to choke. Then he turned to swipe Pansy's hand away that had been massaging his inner thigh. She pouted her lips at him in response.

"Stop Pansy" he whispered cruelly.

"But Dra---" she cried but was cut off. Because of the corner of is eye he saw that Hermione got up and left the Great Hall alone. So he got up and went straight through the doors without looking back. He found her in the library ten minutes later. "Studying already Granger" he said playfully.

"What do you want? Class is about to start."

"You've forgotten already?"

"What in Merlin's Beard are you talking about?"

"You still owe me"

"What? What about earlier?"

"That was some of it but now I want the rest of it"

"Now?"

"Yes now"

"Later not now" she replied and hurried out of the library and to class.


End file.
